


Damnatio Memoriae

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Exhibitionism, Filming, Groping, Leitner Books (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Mild Vomiting, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Vaginal Sex, Whump, brief appearance by Martin, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Elias asks Jon to help him investigate a Leitner that turns people into statues.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 26
Kudos: 109
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	Damnatio Memoriae

**Author's Note:**

> Major Jon whump in this one, with a bad ending. Note the tags.
> 
> Terms used for Jon's anatomy: cock, cunt, folds, slit, hole, pubic mound, chest.

"You wanted to see me?"

Much to Jon's relief, he doesn't sound _overly_ excited about the prospect, although that's how he feels. Ever since he started out in his new position as the Archivist, he has been hoping for an opportunity to work more closely with Elias, and it seems like now his chance has come. He keeps his cool as he closes the door of Elias's office and walks over to his desk, waiting for Elias to look up at him from his computer.

"Yes. Did you- yes, good, we need some privacy." Elias clicks something shut and turns towards him to meet Jon's eyes, smiling. "There is something I'd like the two of us to work on together. I believe it would be a good learning experience for you and bring useful information to this Institute." Elias's smile falters a bit as he starts to hesitate. "It's a little risky, however."

"I can handle risks," Jon says, a little too hastily. He tries to sound calmer as he adds: "I would be happy to work with you, Elias, I'm honored that you're even considering me for that." Jon can feel his face heat up; it really feels good to know that Elias trusts him like this. "What kind of risks are we talking about?"

Elias draws in a breath.

"I have come to possess a book with supernatural qualities, a Leitner," he says. "You have run into them in your work."

At once, Jon goes cold inside. "I have," he says. "You are planning to destroy it? I will be glad to help with that, if that's what you need me for."

Elias sighs. "Well, Jon, that's the thing: I don't wish to destroy it, not immediately. I wish to understand how it works, how it affects people. I think it can help our work here."

Jon flinches. "I really don't think that is a good idea."

"As I said, it's risky, but I think it's something worth exploring." Elias pauses, hesitating again. "If this is something you are not comfortable with, I understand."

Now it's Jon who hesitates. His opinion on Leitners has always been clear: they're better off gone. He thought Elias felt that way too, but then again, Elias is more knowledgeable about the supernatural than Jon is; maybe there are benefits to Leitners that he can see that Jon can't. Jon does trust that Elias knows exactly how dangerous these books can be, and that he knows what he's doing. 

"I can do it," he says, steeling his guts. Part of him doesn't want to do it, but he can't let his own experiences get in his way; he has to rise above his past. He has to prove to Elias that he didn't make a wrong choice when he made Jon the Archivist.

Elias looks a little skeptical, but he nods, leaning back in his chair.

"If you are sure, Jon." Elias opens the top drawer of his desk and takes out a book.

The book is a worn, thin paperback, with a simple photograph of a statue standing in the middle of rubble on the cover. It looks like a book that has been read a lot, which makes Jon shiver inside, hoping this isn't the case. "How did you get it?"

"A friend donated it to me. He bought it from a jumble sale and it gave him strange nightmares, and he knew that we would investigate these things. I owe it to him to figure out how it works." Elias lifts the book up, showing the cover fully to Jon, who now sees that the title is 'The Marvels of Stone'. "My friend dreamed of being turned into stone, so I tested the book. I was able to turn a houseplant into stone and back to normal."

Jon swallows. "And now you want to test it on me."

"Yes." Elias lowers the book, keeping his eyes on Jon. "I could test it on myself, of course, but I think I can do more extensive testing with the help of another person. However, as we both know, there are risks with these things. I understand if you don't wish to participate."

Part of Jon doesn't want to. "I'll do it," he says.

He sees Elias's shoulders relax. "Thank you, Jon." Elias smiles, standing up with the book in hand. "In that case, shall we get started? I think I want you to stand in the middle of the room."

Jon bites the inside of his cheek, but he obeys, retreating from the desk until he's standing where Elias wants him. Elias approaches him, opening the book as he reaches out and rests an elegant hand on Jon's shoulder, giving him a squeeze.

"We'll start out slow," he says in a soft voice. "Set your feet a little wider apart."

As Jon does so, Elias glances down at the book, starting to read. Jon is a little distracted by Elias's hand on his shoulder, rubbing him gently with a thumb, and that keeps him from noticing the exact moment his body starts to change. He becomes aware of it when he thinks about shifting his feet a little more and finds himself unable to do so, the rest of his body freezing in surprise.

"I think it's working," he says to Elias, looking down. To his surprise, his shoes and clothes are still normal, but he can _feel_ how his flesh is turning stiff underneath them, from his feet to his ankles to his calves. It doesn't hurt - it doesn't feel like much at all, actually - but Jon can't help but grow agitated, his hand shooting up to grasp Elias from the wrist.

"That's enough for now." Elias closes the book, glancing at the hand holding him. "Jon, I think it would be good if you didn't try to touch me while I'm reading. We are better off without disturbances."

"Sorry," Jon mutters, feeling hot in the cheeks as he releases Elias's wrist. He doesn't get a chance to recover when Elias kneels down before him, grasping his trouser leg and rolling it up. "Elias?"

"Look, Jon." Elias pushes the trouser leg up to Jon's knee, revealing that the leg underneath has turned into marble. Jon stares down at himself, stunned by his own stone flesh, and that's when he sees and _feels_ Elias run his fingertips up the back of his calf, from the ankle to the knee. "Can you feel this?"

"Yes." It makes him want to squirm, the touch, but he's unable to move away from it; all he can do is allow a tremor to rock through his body, make the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. His own reaction makes him shake his head in embarrassment; why is he being so ridiculous? All Elias wants to do is to test how this book works. There is nothing else to the touch.

Standing up, Elias takes the book into his hands and starts to read again. Jon's legs tingle all over as they return back to normal, and the moment he can move them again, Jon takes a step backwards, giving both of his legs a tentative shake.

"I think that's enough for today," Elias says. "I will call you in again tomorrow, and we'll have to proceed further then." He smiles. "But you have done very well."

Jon blushes. "I didn't do anything," he whispers, although he is pleased.

"You didn't have to be active, Jon. All I needed was for you to be here, and you did just that." Elias reaches out, resting his hand on Jon's shoulder again. "It's not easy to deal with Leitners, as we both know. You can give yourself a little credit."

"If you say so." Jon glances down at his feet, wiggling his toes inside his shoes. It feels good to move them again, which he feels a little silly about. He was petrified only for a minute at best, not even that long. He has to be better about this, even if Elias is satisfied with him. "Tomorrow at the same time, then?"

Elias squeezes his shoulder. "That sounds perfect," he says, and his voice is warm.

*

The next few days of their new arrangement are straightforward enough. Once Jon is in Elias's office, Elias petrifies parts of his body and lets them be that way for a while, letting his fingers drift over the stone and asking Jon if he can feel it. It all makes Jon a little uncomfortable, but he tolerates it, trusting Elias's judgement. That allows Elias to take things to the next level after three days.

"I would like to petrify your entire body," he says to Jon. "I will leave your eyes normal so you can respond to my questions. Two blinks for yes, one for no. Does that sound good?"

Jon hesitates for a second.

"I suppose so." He shrugs, trying to get rid of the tension inside him. It will be all right, he tells himself; Elias will change him back to normal as usual, this will just be more extensive than before. "Do you want me in my usual spot?"

"Please."

Once Jon is in the position, Elias walks over to him with the book in hand, starting to read. Jon still can't tell when the change exactly begins, but once he becomes aware of his feet being stiff and unmoving within his shoes, he can't help but shudder inside. It's just so strange, so unnatural. He tries to keep his breathing calm as the change spreads upwards, reaching his knees, his loins, his waist.

"Do we have to change the head?" he asks as his arms begin to transform, as his heaving chest and stomach go still. "If it's the body you want to test-"

"Yes." Elias does stop reading, however, glancing up to meet Jon's eyes. "Are you backing out?"

Jon bites his lip. He is intimidated, he has to admit that, but he also doesn’t want Elias to go and find someone else to help him. He can do this, for both of their sakes. "No."

"Good." Elias smiles at him, returning his attention to the book.

A tingle spreads into Jon's scalp, turning into tension as his head turns into stone. Jon blinks hard as he finds himself entirely petrified for the first time, burning with embarrassment when he realizes that his mouth is wide open; was he panting during all of this? But Elias says nothing as he puts the book down on the desk and approaches Jon, reaching out to rest his hands on his shoulders.

"Can you feel this?" he asks.

Jon blinks twice. Not only can he feel the weight of Elias's hands on his shoulders, but he can also feel their warmth; it makes him feel a little strange, and even with his face turned to stone, there is heat on his cheeks. Elias strokes his shoulders, as if to soothe him before sliding his hands up to Jon's neck, then to his face.

"And this?" Elias rests his thumbs against Jon's cheeks, brushing them across the peeking bones. Jon blinks twice again, the heat on his face growing even stronger; he wonders if Elias can feel it, or if his body is cool now that it's stone. Elias smiles at him, slipping one hand down to Jon's neck and grasping a hold while he takes the other to Jon's open mouth.

"I'm going to test your gag reflex now," Elias says. "I will be quick, but it may be uncomfortable."

With that, Elias shoves two fingers into Jon's mouth. He strokes Jon's tongue and teeth, which is uncomfortable enough, but when he jabs his fingers deep into Jon's throat, nausea rises from within Jon, making him want to retch. His body remains unmoving, no bile rises into his throat, but he wants to keel over and gag, tears rising into his eyes.

"Did you feel that?" Elias asks, and Jon is hasty as he blinks, wanting to put an end to this fast. Elias pulls his fingers out slowly, holding them in front of Jon's face to show him that they're entirely dry. He returns his hands to Jon's shoulders, stroking them again.

"You did well, Jon. I'm sorry I made it unpleasant for you, but it was necessary." Elias grasps Jon's tie and loosens it, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt and pulling the collar a little open. "There, I hope that makes you feel a little better. There is another thing I will test, but I will soon turn you back to normal, all right?"

Jon doesn't feel that good, but he blinks anyway; the sooner they're done with this, the better. Elias returns to the desk to pick the book up again, opening it up as he walks over to Jon and kneels down before him.

"Lift your left foot off the floor," he hears Elias say from below.

Before he even realizes what's happening, Jon does exactly that, lifting his foot up just enough that it doesn't touch the floor anymore. He is suddenly very glad that he has no trouble standing on one foot; if he is to fall down in this form, will he break? He wishes he could see what Elias is doing, but his head is frozen, looking straight ahead. He does, however, feel it when Elias grasps him by the ankle and starts to pull his shoe off his foot, yanking it off and setting it down on the floor.

"Lower your foot back down and lift the other foot up," Elias says.

Jon's body obeys, and Elias does the same with his other shoe, leaving Jon in his socks. His fingertips brush against the sole of Jon's raised foot and laughter bubbles up within Jon, making his insides flutter even as no sound comes out. His insides jerk with the need to kick out, but his body doesn't respond to the need, remaining still.

"Does that tickle?" he hears Elias ask and he blinks twice, decisively, hoping that Elias takes the hint. The fingers withdraw, much to Jon's relief, but instead of ordering Jon to put his foot down, Elias gets up from the floor, taking a step back as he looks down at the book again. "Put your shoes back on," he says to Jon, and Jon's entire body starts to move.

The shoes aren't far off, so it's easy for Jon to lean down and put them back onto his feet again. Jon tries to stall a bit, take his time with them, but his body ignores the messages of his mind, doing its task fast and soon straightening up again, returning to its original position. Elias watches him through it all, nodding to himself before saying:

"Well done, Jon. I'll return you to normal now."

Turning back seems to take much longer than turning into stone, although the same amount of time must pass; Jon is just feeling so impatient, itching to move again, have his body under his own control again. Once the petrification has left his body, Jon faces Elias, commenting:

"I didn't know you could control me like that."

It makes him shudder, now, the absolute lack of control he had over himself; it's one thing to be turned into a statue, as crazy as it is, but having Elias take his bodily functions over so easily- it's disturbing. Elias, who has appeared calm and passive during the whole session, softens a little in the face now, an apologetic look rising into his eyes.

"Yes, it's one of the powers of this Leitner. If the reader uses it to turn another person into a statue, the reader gains control of that person." Elias sighs, looking down. "I'm sorry, Jon. I should have warned you about this beforehand."

"That is true," Jon snaps.

"I understand if you wish to back out from these experiments," Elias says, looking back up again. "I will find a way to continue one way or another. It's important to me to gain a full understanding of this book and what it can do."

"And I will help with that. I just-" Jon takes in a deep breath and releases it, trying to shake off his displeasure. "I would just like to be warned beforehand, all right?"

"Of course, Jon." Something like relief spreads over Elias's face as he starts to smile. "In fact, since we're on the subject, I'll tell you what I have planned next: I want to petrify you for longer periods of time."

Jon stiffens. "How long are we talking about?"

"From one to two hours, maybe more. It's to see how the petrification affects you, and if your reactions to physical stimuli change if you remain petrified for a longer time." Elias watches him closely, his expression turning hesitant again. "Are you up for that?"

Jon has to sigh.

"Not really," he admits. "But I'm ready to do it. I want to understand, too."

_I want to understand you._

"We'll start tomorrow, then." Elias smiles again, approaching Jon and resting his hand on his shoulder. "I'm really glad that we are working on this together, Jon."

Face warming up again, Jon lifts his hands up to the collar of his shirt, buttoning it back up again and tightening his tie. "I'm glad too," he says, managing to meet Elias's eyes.

It's going to be worth it.

*

They agree that Jon will be frozen for an hour on the first day of full petrification. He arrives at Elias's office and gets into the position, standing there still as his body turns into stone. It's unsettling to have his eyes freeze wide open, unable to blink, but he feels no strain in them, nor anywhere else in his body; all he feels is Elias's hand as it grasps him by the back of his neck, giving him a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you for doing this," Elias says with a soft smile.

After that, Jon is left to stand there in complete stillness and silence, his body turned towards Elias's desk which gives him a good view of what Elias is doing. He watches as Elias types on his computer, as he shuffles through his papers, as he makes phone calls. It makes him feel ashamed that he's watching Elias like this, knowing that Elias is a very private person, but he can't help himself. Even mundane things that Elias does are interesting.

Jon is just so curious about him.

After some time, Elias stands up from his desk and walks over to him.

"I'm going to touch you," he says to Jon. "I want to see if I can feel your pulse and whether you feel warm or not. I won't break the petrification, so please bear with me."

Even though his body is frozen, Jon's heart is still beating in his chest, and now that beat picks up in speed as he grows agitated. Elias was supposed to warn him about these things. He isn't even able to protest as Elias loosens his tie and opens the top button of his shirt again, his heartbeat getting even faster when Elias opens the next button as well. He stops there, however, pulling the collar of the shirt open again before he slides his hands against the sides of Jon's neck, stroking him.

"It's all right, Jon. I won't hurt you." Elias seeks out his pulse point, sets two fingers against it. "Hmm, nothing here." Elias keeps his other hand on Jon's neck while he takes the other one down to Jon's chest, setting it over his heart. "Nothing here, either. I will be curious to know if you can still feel your heart beating."

Jon almost doesn't hear Elias's words; he wants to squirm away from his touch, especially from the hand on his chest. He shudders in relief inside when Elias finally moves his hand, feeling as Elias lifts his other hand up to his face, petting his cheek.

"You seem to be cool to the touch." Elias cups his face with both of his hands, cradling it as he tilts his head to the side, glaring down at Jon's mouth. "Anyone could mistake you for a statue when you're like this. It really is incredible."

Elias's thumb swipes across his lips and a tremor rocks through Jon's insides, and if he was breathing he is sure he would be panting. Elias strokes the line of his jaw, feels his forehead, runs his fingertip down along his nose.

"You look so tense, though. It's natural in this situation, of course, but I still find it a shame." Elias drops his hands down to Jon's shoulders, rubbing them. "I wish you could be relaxed around me."

Withdrawing his hands, Elias steps away from him, returning to the desk where the book waits. Jon knows he needs to scold Elias for being inappropriate when he turns back to flesh, possibly back out from all of this.

Instead, once he is back to normal, he just starts to explain his reactions, pretending that everything is fine.

*

It goes on like that: Jon heads to Elias's office, gets petrified, stays that way for a while. Most of the time, Elias doesn't pay any attention to him, but eventually he always touches Jon, caressing his face and neck, his shoulders. To check his temperature, to feel if there are any changes in his texture, to help him relax; there is an excuse for every touch, and Jon has no reason to question any of them. He doesn't mind when Elias pushes his fingers into his mouth, when he trails his fingertips along Jon's ribs and waist, rests a hand on the small of his back.

He can't deny that it feels good, that attention, but it also makes Jon uncomfortable. Still, he doesn't protest; Elias always warns him about what he's about to do, reassures him and comforts him, and really, there is nothing to complain about in the end. He gets to be with Elias during his private moments; that must be uncomfortable too, for Elias to let Jon close to him like this, and Jon doesn't afford to underestimate that, its significance.

Still, he is increasingly looking forward to the end of the experiment.

*

"I'm curious," Jon says. "Have you had any nightmares? You said the person who gave you the book had some."

It’s a late night at the Institute. Most of the people have gone home already, Tim and Sasha included; Martin might still be around, but he is sure to follow soon, which means that Jon and Elias will be alone. The idea is both unnerving and thrilling, even though Jon knows not much will happen between them. It's just another regular night for them, just a late one this time.

Soon this will end, Elias had told him when he arrived today. It's about time - Jon looks forward to the end of this Leitner - but he will miss these sessions with Elias. He almost wants to make this one last.

"None," Elias says. "I have been writing a diary about my dreams, but there hasn’t been anything unusual in them. How about you?"

"Nothing in mine, either." It amuses him a little, that both he and Elias have written down their dreams; it really seems like they sync in some ways. It’s a nice thought. "So, shall we proceed? Will it be an hour today?" If it will be longer, Jon thinks he might have to go stay in the storage room for the night; he doesn't like to be out on the streets when it's too dark outside.

Elias looks at him in silence, something unreadable in his eyes. He smiles slowly, nodding to Jon.

"Yes," he says. "I'm glad you agreed to stay this late, by the way. It shows your dedication, and I couldn't appreciate it more."

The words make Jon feel warm all over, and he can feel color rising on his cheeks. It's still there when Elias starts to read the book and his body starts to turn, and he could swear it's still there by the time his body has petrified entirely, bright and clear against the marble.

He watches as Elias sets the book down on the desk and expects him to get behind it again, get started with whatever late-night work he has piled up. But instead, Elias approaches him, walking over to him and halting in front of him.

"You have done so well, Jon." Elias reaches out, resting his hand against Jon's cheek. Jon's insides jump at the touch, but of course, his body doesn't move, and he can only stare ahead as Elias begins to stroke him, brushing his thumb along Jon's cheekbone. "I always knew we would work well together, the two of us. I have discovered much about this Leitner thanks to you, and I couldn't be more grateful for it."

Jon melts inside. The words feel so, so good, and so does the hand against his face; he wants to lean against it, feel it against his own skin. He aches when Elias slides his hand down to his neck, to the collar of his shirt. Jon hasn't worn a tie for a while now, knowing that Elias always wants to loosen it, and as expected, and he knows to expect it when Elias unbuttons the top buttons of his shirt, revealing his throat fully. It's to help him relax, Jon knows, to help him feel comfortable.

He almost fails to realize it when Elias's hands move further down.

"But, if I'm being really honest, Jon," Elias whispers to him, giving him a conspiratorial smile, "it's not the Leitner I've been interested in for quite some time."

He doesn't miss it at all when Elias opens a new button, and the next one.

Deep within, Jon's stomach twists and his heart hammers. That is the only reaction he can give; otherwise, all he can do is stare at Elias in silent devastation as Elias unbuttons his shirt, still looking Jon in the eyes, still smiling. Once the final button has been undone, Elias pulls the shirt open, glancing down and letting his eyes rove over Jon's bare chest. 

"A little excited, aren't we?" Elias runs the back of his hand over Jon's chest, over his pebbled nipples, frozen to this state. He traces Jon's scars briefly with a fingertip before leading his finger over to Jon's sternum, trailing it up to his throat and all the way to the underside of his jaw, as if to tip his face upward. Elias leans forward, his eyes boring into Jon's again. "I'm glad. You've been so restrained with me, Jon, and I've found it such a shame. I think we should enjoy our time together."

Jon can feel Elias's breath on his mouth, warm and damp. Elias's lips feel soft against his own when Elias rests their mouths together, his touch tender; it doesn't hurt and Jon needs it to, needs it to match the sharp terror inside him. He wants to whimper, but his body remains silent as Elias kisses him softly, pushing his shirt past his shoulders and down to his arms, leaving it hanging around his wrists as he brings hands to Jon's waist, grasping it as he licks Jon's mouth.

"It's interesting. You feel like marble, but I could swear I taste a little human in you." Elias presses his nose against Jon's cheek, breathing in. "I think I can smell you, too. A little bit of you breaks through, Jon."

Elias licks his cheek, rubbing his hands along Jon's body. Jon wants to scream and flee, but the Leitner's effect is merciless, holding him in his place while Elias grasps his belt and unbuckles it, pulling it open. Jon shakes inside as Elias pulls away from him and gets down on his knees on the floor, unfastening Jon's trousers and pulling them down over his hips, letting them slither down to the floor before reaching up to grasp the waistband of Jon's boxers.

"Let's see how good you will taste here," he hears Elias whisper to him, and although Elias is out of his line of sight, Jon knows he's smiling.

Elias takes his time with Jon’s boxers, pulling them slowly down to Jon’s knees. Leaving them there, Elias strokes his hands up the backs of Jon’s thighs, running his palms over Jon’s buttocks before circling them around to his hips, grasping for a hold as he leans close to Jon. He feels Elias’s breath on him, brushing against his inner thighs, his bare cunt, and his throat and lungs sear from the desire to scream.

"You are beautiful like this." Elias presses his nose against Jon’s pubic mound, nuzzling the stone surface. He strokes Jon’s hips, kissing his way softly down to his cock, letting his mouth hover above it. "So full of inhibitions, though. We will get rid of those now."

A tongue drags against Jon’s cock, sending an electric shock running through him. He squirms on the inside as Elias licks him, the laps of his tongue long and thorough, getting Jon’s surface wet while his body grows warm, twitching on the inside. Jon wants to pant, or shout, or pull away, and none of those desires matter; he can only take it as Elias wraps his lips around his cock and sucks it, sliding his other hand down to Jon’s thigh, rubbing the inside with his thumb before slipping it between his legs, bringing his fingers over to Jon’s opening.

Jon stares over to Elias’s desk where the book lies, wishing so much he could reach and take it as he feels Elias trace his folds with a fingertip, still mercilessly working on Jon’s cock with his lips and tongue. Jon feels hot all over, his pulse pounding in his head and between his legs both, and he wants to howl when Elias pushes a fingertip between his folds and into the crevice within. It doesn’t go far, but just having it there makes Jon grow even hotter, and he can feel how his body wants to clench around the fingertip. It fills him with shame, his eyes burning.

If not for everything else that was happening, he would be shocked about the tears that begin to fall down.

"God, Jon." Elias rests his head against Jon’s stomach, breathing heavily. He wriggles his fingertip within Jon before pulling it out, squeezing his hip with his other hand as he gets up on his feet, blinking at the sight of tears on Jon’s face. But his surprise subsides fast, giving room to heat in his eyes that Jon recognizes as want.

"Interesting that you’re able to cry. Maybe if I try hard enough-" Elias falls silent, biting his lip before turning towards the desk, walking over to it.

For a moment, Jon dares to hope that Elias will turn him back. Maybe this has all been a test, maybe Elias has just wanted to push him to his limits and see the results. Instead, when Elias starts to read, Jon finds himself moving, leaning down to push his boxers all the way down to his ankles, then bending over even further so he can take his shoes and socks off. He fights his hardest to make his hands obey himself instead of the book, but all he can do is watch them fulfill Elias’s will, and soon he is stepping out of his clothes and towards Elias.

"Good boy," Elias says, looking up from the book. He doesn’t put it down. "Now, I think it’s fairer to you that I let you know what I want from you. So, spoken commands. Get down on your knees."

Jon’s body scrambles to obey, lowering itself down to the floor, his hands coming down to rest on the top of his thighs.

"Excellent." Elias smiles down at him, still holding the book as he steps over to Jon, reaching out to rest his hand on the top of his head. "Open your mouth."

As Jon parts his lips, Elias takes his hand to his fly, unzipping it. He pushes his underwear down enough to reveal his cock, which is erect, standing up eager and red once released from the restraining fabric. Elias takes his cock into his hand, stroking it as he watches Jon, eyes roaming over his body before he inches even closer to him and rests the head of his cock between Jon’s open lips.

The cock is barely there, but Jon can taste it, feel its warmth and girth against his mouth as he tries to let his vision blur, tries not to look as Elias jerks himself off, stroking himself faster and faster. He isn’t able to ignore the splash of come against his tongue when Elias comes with a groan, how hot and bitter it is.

Elias sighs, pulling away from him.

"Very good, Jon." Through his tears, Jon can see Elias tuck himself back into his trousers, zipping up again. "I knew you would be. You’ve yet to disappoint me."

Elias’s hand returns to the top of Jon’s head, brushing over his frozen hair.

"We’ll see how you’ll do tomorrow, however."

He leaves Jon there, still kneeling, still open-mouthed, still stone all over, turning off the lights as he goes.

*

The night is awful and long. Jon does fall asleep, but only for short, nervous intervals, and the moment he wakes up he is struck by a numbing myriad of emotions, howling inside against the trap that is his own body. Every emotional onslaught leaves him feeling exhausted, sending tears running down his cheeks again.

His latest tears still haven’t dried by the time the door opens again, fear soaring inside him.

"Good morning, Jon. How are we?" Elias asks, and Jon can tell from the smile in his voice that Elias knows the answer. His hand comes down on Jon’s shoulder, stroking along it until it comes to rest on the nape of his neck. "I’d like you to stand up and face me."

So far, Jon’s body hasn’t hurt from holding this position for hours, but he expects it to protest now that it has to move. It doesn’t; he stands up without problems, without the slightest ache within him as he turns around and faces Elias, trembling inside. Elias has the book in his free hand and a sheet of dark, sheer fabric folded over his arm, and he’s smiling as he leans down to drop a soft kiss on Jon’s forehead.

"You poor thing," he whispers, wiping Jon’s tears away with the back of his hand. "I think you need a change of scenery. Follow me."

Elias releases his neck and turns away, walking towards the door. Jon has no choice but to head after him, his body ignoring all the desperate pleas of his mind to stop. His heart races in his chest as Elias leads him out of the office and down the corridors until they reach the empty lobby of the Institute.

"Here we are." Elias turns to him again, grasping Jon by his wrist as he gestures towards the sofa and the chairs that have been set up for the visitors. "If you’d go stand over there, please. Face towards the main entrance."

Jon’s throat feels tight when he realizes that Elias wants him to be in the line of sight of the visitors and the employees entering the building, perhaps even be the first thing that anyone sees. He screams again in his mind as his body walks over to the spot that Elias pointed out to him, turning around so that he’s looking over to the main entrance. Something like bile - although nothing is really there, he knows - burns in his throat when he realizes that people on the streets can probably glimpse him too if they look hard enough inside. He stares as Elias walks over to him, offering him the fabric he’s carrying.

"Put this over your head," he says. "Cover your face but leave your mouth exposed."

Exposed, and still hanging open, like a fool’s. Jon watches himself extend his hands and take the fabric, spreading it open. He has time to recognize it as a veil before he lifts it up over his head, pulling it down over his face as instructed.

"Keep your hands there," Elias says just as Jon is about to lower them. He opens the Leitner.

Jon has a second to wonder how Elias can expect passers-by not to touch the veil, even if it’s held by Jon, when the veil transforms on top of him, weighing down on his head and obscuring his vision. Of course, the Leitner could petrify fabric all this time; Jon wonders if Elias has known about the full capacity of the Leitner from the beginning and this has all been a show for Jon, a way to get him to lower his guard, to give Elias allowances. It makes him feel so stupid, and his eyes sting again.

"There, all ready now." Elias’s hand comes down on Jon’s cheek, petting it. "Today, we’ll see how you can handle yourself in public. I have no doubt you’ll do well, Jon."

The hand slides down to Jon’s neck, down to his chest and stomach until it can slip between his legs. Elias’s finger rubs along his slit, teases his cock, making Jon squirm inside before leaving him be.

"Good luck, Jon."

Jon can’t see properly through the stony veil, but he can hear Elias’s footsteps retreating, and they fill him with despair.

*

It takes a few hours, but Jon can hear how the Institute comes to life around him, the employees pooling in little by little, and there isn’t one single person whose steps don’t slow down either immediately when they enter the building or when they reach Jon. First few people - Rosie, who is used to everything, among them, he can hear how she walks over to the receptionist’s desk - just ignore him after that first glance, offering him the slightest mercy, but it doesn’t take long until people stop to stare and talk.

"I can’t believe they put a nude statue in the lobby. Is that appropriate?" a voice says from way too close to Jon, with a tone of disapproval. That disapproval doesn’t stop this person from staring at him, their eyes roaming over Jon’s body.

"It’s a little much, yeah. Look, it’s so detailed too, there’s a mole here." A finger pokes at his collarbone, hard enough to make Jon want to wince. "Is there any name plate? Maybe it’s by the director’s family or something."

"Let me see." Jon hears clothing rustle as someone kneels down, but he’s distracted by the finger that keeps trailing along the line of his collarbone, reaching the dip of his throat and moving down towards his sternum. It withdraws when the other person stands up again, declaring: "No, there’s nothing. I guess it could be a donation, but I think it should be at the library or something. Not where everyone can see it."

"Maybe." There is a snort and more rustling, this time leathery kind- a bag, maybe? "I’ll take a photo anyway."

The words make Jon’s stomach lurch. _Please no,_ he wants to say, but of course he can’t; he has to tolerate it as he hears a cell phone click, snapping a shot of him. It does so few times, from different angles if he’s hearing right, and each one makes him burn with shame.

"Isn’t that enough? Let’s go."

Jon hears the two walk away, and part of him wants to sigh in relief.

His insides leap when a hand slaps down on his arse, squeezing the unyielding stone as a new person crowds close to him, snickering.

"Quickly," a low voice says to someone else, "take the shot."

A phone clicks again, but that doesn’t end this particular ordeal.

"Someone really had fun with this," a deep, resonant voice says as it gets closer to Jon, and the hand on his arse is still there, groping over both cheeks before brushing up to the small of his back, stopping to rest there as if they’re intimate. Another hand pushes between his legs, stroking his folds. "It’s crazy realistic. I wonder if-?"

A finger dips between his folds, pushing upward.

"Fuck, it _has_ a hole!" The finger wriggles, making Jon want to whimper. "Not very deep though."

"Don’t get your finger stuck in there." The hand on the small of his back brushes down to Jon’s arse again, stroking the curve of it before leaving him be. "I would like to meet the person who thought having this here was a good idea. Someone _is_ going to get their finger stuck, wanna bet on that?"

Jon burns with humiliation over the mere idea. Everything about this is mortifying, every word, every touch, and he is sure it will only get worse during the day. It’s a small relief when the finger in him pulls out, but it’s not enough to comfort Jon anymore; his heartbeat remains fast even as he’s left alone again, and the sickness remains in his chest.

He knows he’ll feel even worse.

*

The hours that follow are hell. For a place he always thought to be a quiet one, the Institute seems to crawl with life and he has plenty of observers, there to talk about him, to leer at him, to take photos of him, to grope him. He has never been this aware of his body, been this seen, this felt; the constant, physical stimulation is driving him mad and he screams and screams in his mind, unable to do anything else.

He wants to blame it on strangers, on visitors who can’t keep their hands to themselves, but the worst thing is, he doesn’t think it’s the visitors doing this to him. As far as he has heard, there have been only few in the Institute today, and only one of them chose to touch him, rubbing his cock to the point Jon wanted to buck and trash. It had been bad, but most of those who have touched him have been Institute employees, people who he has seen every day, people he has exchanged words with. They have seen him naked, touched the private parts of his body, talked about him as if he’s a thing; even if Elias is to let him go, how is he ever supposed to get past that? He doesn’t even know if Tim, Sasha or Martin have been among them, given not all of them choose to talk before approaching him. He can’t look anyone here in the face anymore. He can’t trust anyone.

It’s crushing in a way he never expected it to be, to the point the heat in his body is almost a welcome torment in contrast.

That’s another question to ponder, however: what is Elias planning to do? Is he going to let Jon go in the end, or is he planning to have Jon stand in the lobby forever? It’s impossible to tell, and at this point Jon doesn’t know which option he even wants. He thought the former was the obvious choice, but now it’s repulsive to him.

All he can do is wait for the end of the day, and see what happens.

*

Jon knows the afternoon has come when the Institute starts to go quiet around him. The attention has lessened by then, although it doesn't stop people from stealing touches as they pass him by, tracing the curve of his arse with their fingertips or slipping a hand between his legs. Arousal has been Jon's constant companion for the whole day - along with dread, nausea, humiliation - and it has never once been relieved, but at least his body gets to cool down every now and then, giving him some peace.

But he knows that peace, and all the other peace he gets to feel, is only temporary. Once everyone else has left, Elias will collect the fruits of Jon's labor, and the mere idea has Jon shaking inside with dread.

It's in the evening, when he has heard Rosie leave and the building is almost empty, that the most horrifying scene of the day takes place.

"Martin," Elias says, his footsteps approaching Jon from his front. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh!" The jump in Martin's voice is clear, but Jon almost misses it with his thundering heart managing to thump even faster in his ears; he hadn't realized that someone was there with him, and part of him wonders just how many others have managed to sneak in close and just stare at him without him noticing. But the rest of him doesn't care about those others: Martin is there, Martin is _right_ there and he has been watching him for who knows how long, seeing Jon in his exposure and humiliation. He wants to cover himself, turn away, but his body keeps facing forward, surrendering to Martin's gaze.

He has been screaming inside all day. He is sure that if he was turned back right now, he would howl and howl and never stop, and for the first time he's grateful for the presence of the veil; it keeps him from seeing Martin's face, knowing just what he thinks of Jon now.

"I was just- well," Martin stutters, flustered. "I was just admiring this. It's very well made. Do you know who did it?"

"An anonymous donor gifted it to the Institute." He hears Elias step forward, perhaps closer to Martin. "And yes, the craftwork is marvellous, isn't it? A true masterpiece. What do you like the most about it?"

Martin gives a small laughter, his voice full of nerves.

"The hands," he says, his voice softening as he speaks. "I really like the hands. They remind me of-" Martin bites off the sentence, falling silent. "Um, nevermind. I think I should really get going."

As much as Martin's presence makes Jon want to claw at himself, his stomach lurches at his words.

"Yes, you should." There is a soft thump, probably of a hand patting down against Martin's broad back. "I still have some things to do here myself. You have a good evening, Martin."

There is silence, first.

"Right." Jon hears Martin take a step backwards, then another one. "I'm going now."

All Jon can do is listen as Martin retreats from him, hurrying to the main entrance and out, leaving him alone with Elias.

First, nothing happens. Elias doesn't speak and Jon can't hear him move, barely even breathe. Elias is taking his time to look at him, Jon realizes, and he doesn't understand why; Elias has seen him like this already. What more is there to know?

But of course, Elias must have kept an eye on him for the entire day, witnessing every violation. He knows that Jon is tainted now, and he will taint him even more. Jon's eyes are burning again by the time he hears the pages turn and Elias finally starts to read again, and the veil turns back into fabric, allowing him to see through it.

"Jon," Elias says, smiling at him. "Have you enjoyed your day?"

Elias reaches out and tugs the veil out of Jon's fingers, leaving him entirely bare again. They stare at each other, Jon because there is nothing else he can do, Elias because he wants to; it makes Jon shudder. At last, Elias speaks up again: "Follow me."

His raised hands dropping down to his sides, Jon starts to move, and a part of him is happy to leave the lobby behind. That brief sense of relief fades away fast when he realizes that Elias is leading him to his office again, and Jon can feel how fear spreads into every nook and corner of his body. They have been alone for quite some time already, he knew that they would be alone, and yet this somehow feels more final to him than before. Just how much Elias can do to him now.

In the office, Elias locks the door behind them once Jon is in, as if to drive the nail further in.

"I think I want you on your hands and knees," Elias says. "On the floor please, and spread your legs."

Jon can feel how tears rise into his eyes again as he lowers himself down onto the floor and gets into the position, setting his knees wide apart so his cunt is exposed to Elias, and the position makes him burn all over. He hears as Elias gets down on his knees behind him, feels it as Elias runs a fingertip along his slit, from his hole to his cock and back again.

"You know, had anyone chosen to sample you, they would have realized that you don't taste quite like stone, but aside from getting a little warm, you still feel like it. I don't know whether everyone would appreciate that." Elias slips his fingertip into Jon's hole, as deep inside as it can go. "And I have to admit, I would love it if you were soft and yielding around me. Let's adjust you a bit."

Elias sets the book against the small of Jon's back, flipping pages. Again, Jon doesn't notice the exact moment of change, but he certainly feels it when Elias's finger suddenly sinks further in, his cunt immediately clenching around it.

"So eager." Elias presses the finger deeper in, all the way to the knuckle before pulling it out. He covers Jon's now flesh and blood cunt with his whole hand, just letting it rest there while Jon twitches against it, burning with shame when he becomes aware of how wet he is. He whimpers inside when Elias seeks out his cock and grasps it between his fingertips, squeezing it in a sharp pinch.

"It must have been maddening, to feel all those hands on you and never be able to escape." As Elias starts to massage his cock, he lifts the book off Jon's back and sets it down on the floor, and a second later Jon hears him open his belt with one hand, the clinks of the buckle soon followed by the slide of the zipper. "I will give you relief now, Jon. You have earned it."

The head of Elias's cock is warm and broad as it rubs against Jon's cunt, spreading his slick around and nudging against his folds. Jon's body clenches, his cock throbbing fast against Elias's insistent, rubbing fingers as the head pushes against him, starting to press inside. Jon whines without voice as Elias thrusts, his cock stretching Jon open and gliding deep inside, Jon's own cock so hard now that it aches. Elias is merciless, thrusting for a second time and sheathing himself all the way inside Jon while he rubs Jon’s cock faster and faster, chuckling as Jon's cunt squeezes tight around his length.

"You've been wanting this all day, haven't you? Oh, you feel so good around me, so wet and tight." Elias leans down to Jon's shoulder, pressing his lips against it. "What a good boy you are."

Elias's other hand finds Jon's stomach, petting it before sliding up to his chest and over to his nipple, squeezing it as he starts to thrust. Elias drives in deep, filling him up with his cock and continuing to tease and knead his nipples and cock and soon Jon is spasming, cunt tightening around Elias's cock as he reaches his peak. But Elias keeps massaging his cock, not even slowing down as he keeps slamming into Jon’s snug, clenching cunt.

 _Stop,_ Jon wants to shout, his unwanted pleasure taking a turn towards pain. _Please!_

Elias pinches his cock again, making Jon flinch hard, before pulling his hand up to Jon's pubic mound, which is part marble, part flesh now, stroking it as he keeps fucking Jon hard. Elias leans his head against Jon's shoulder, breathing harshly as he pounds into him, balls smacking against Jon's slippery cunt.

_Please, _Jon thinks, tightening around Elias's cock again. _Please.___

____

____

Dropping his hand back down to Jon's cock, Elias starts to stroke it again, pressing down hard with two fingertips as he wrings another orgasm out of Jon, groaning against Jon's shoulder as he buries himself deep into Jon's spasming cunt. Jon can feel the wild throb of Elias's cock inside him and that's the only warning he gets before Elias reaches his own climax, coming inside him in hot, wet streaks.

 _Please,_ Jon thinks, his tears spilling out again.

Elias collapses on top of him, panting heavily. He stays inside Jon for a while, his cock warm and still a little firm, before sighing and rising up, pulling himself slowly out. A gush of semen escapes Jon the moment Elias's cock slips out of him, dripping down onto the floor.

He hears Elias dig into his pocket and soon hears the phone click again, a sound he has come to dread.

"Outstanding." Elias stands up slowly, redressing himself with one hand while he keeps photographing Jon with the other one, circling around him, getting him from different angles. There is nothing Jon can do but weep through it all, his cunt still twitching a little, aching all over from the onslaught it just took.

Elias puts his phone away, kneeling down in front of Jon so he can cup his face, stroking the tears off his cheeks with his thumbs.

"You have done so well, Jon," he says. "You should be pleased with yourself."

He stands up, circling behind Jon, picking the book up from the floor.

"I need to do some thinking," he says, flipping pages. "We'll talk in the morning."

He changes Jon back into stone and leaves him alone again.

*

Jon spends the night drifting in and out of sleep, and there is little difference between his dreams and the nightmare of his reality. At some point he can't drift off anymore, shivering inside as he waits for Elias to come, to decide his destiny.

When the door opens again, it's almost a relief.

"Stand up," Elias says, not bothering with any greetings. Jon rises up, waiting there as Elias walks up to him, resting his hand down on Jon's shoulder while looking down at the book. "I will have to ask you not to scream. There isn't anyone in the building to hear you, but I'm sure you'll have the urge to do so anyway."

Jon almost doesn't realize what Elias is talking about, until a tingle passes through him, and his head is back to normal. He gasps immediately, gulps for breath for several times before he starts to scream, bending his head as far back as it can go as he wails.

Elias lets him, just standing there and staring at him until Jon runs out of sound, breaking into sobs. He twists his head away when Elias tries to rest his hand on his cheek, but Elias pursues him, sliding his fingers deep into Jon's hair.

"Why?" Jon whispers. "Why?"

He squeezes his eyes shut, taking comfort in the soft darkness behind his lids. Elias keeps stroking him, running his fingers through Jon's hair, rubbing his scalp.

"Because you are special, Jon." Elias's other hand grasps his head from the other side, forcing him to face forward again. "I always knew, from the first moment I saw you, that there was something extraordinary about you. I had plans for you, I still do, but I also had to make you mine. I couldn't resist."

Lips come down on Jon's forehead, kissing him softly. Jon groans, trying to twist away again, but Elias's hands tighten on him, holding him still.

"And that's why I'm going to make an offer to you." Elias strokes his thumb across Jon's lips, drawing a flinch from him. "You had nothing before, and now you have seen that you still have nothing. Your co-workers have seen you at your most vulnerable and their choice was to violate you, over and over again. Should you go back to your life, they will never look at you the same way as before, and you can't trust any of them again. You are all alone, Jon."

Jon grits his teeth. "I could take you down at least."

"And how would you do that, Jon? Would you go to the police, tell them that I turned you into a statue and had my way with you? That every single person in this building molested you?" Elias kisses him again, this time to the corner of his mouth. "They would send you on your way, Jon and laugh at you once you're out of sight. Come on, now. You are an intelligent young man. You know odds are stacked against you."

Jon's eyes sting as Elias kisses him on the other corner of his mouth, then moves up to kiss him on his nose.

"So, here is my offer to you." Elias's hands loosen their hold, sliding down from Jon's head to his neck and further down, to his back. "You can stay a statue for the rest of your life. This Leitner prefers its victims alive and suffering, and you will be that for a long time." Elias's fingertips ghost down along the dip of his spine until his palms come down to rest on the small of Jon's back. "Or-"

"What is even the other option?" Jon snaps, opening his eyes again so he can glare at Elias. "You obviously aren't letting me go."

"I'm not." Elias inches a bit closer to him, pressing his body against Jon's. He is hard again, his cock pushing against Jon through his trousers, and Jon can't help his trembling. "What I'm asking you to do is to stay with me."

A sharp, disbelieving laughter breaks out of Jon. "You can’t be serious." He shakes his head. "I will never."

"You’d rather be a statue, face the world every day in the lobby?" Elias rubs himself against Jon, kissing his cheek. "Of course, we could make things more interesting than that. I could loan you out to some acquaintances of mine, have you be the centerpiece at their homes, their workplaces. A captain of a ship led me to this Leitner in the first place. I’m sure he would appreciate an obedient little toy like you on board."

A hand brushes down to Jon’s arse, stroking over one cheek, squeezing it.

"You can’t expect me to just accept it," Jon says, although he knows his argument is weak; he doesn’t want to be loaned out, he doesn’t want to be in the lobby ever again. He doesn’t want to be stuck in his own body forever; if there is a way for him to be less trapped, he wants to take it. But he can’t just give in, like his own suffering doesn’t matter. "You can’t do this. Please, don’t do this to me."

"I have already done it to you, Jon." Elias nudges his nose against Jon’s, resting their foreheads together. "But most of all, Jon, you did it to yourself. You willingly came into this office, you willingly surrendered to the experiment. In the end, I haven’t done anything that you haven’t allowed me to do."

Jon shakes his head, closing his eyes again. It’s a lie; he would have never agreed to any of this if he knew this was going to happen, he didn’t agree to be humiliated or molested or raped. But he knows that’s what it will look like to the rest of the world. All they have ever seen him is walk into Elias’s office under his own free will. They have never heard him say no.

He sobs, not resisting when Elias raises his other hand up and grasps his chin.

"So, what will it be?" he asks, lifting Jon’s face up.

Jon sniffles, unable to answer first.

"What will happen to me in your care?" he asks, opening his eyes again.

Elias smiles.

"I will take you to my home. I have a room ready for you and every night, I will let you be human again there." Elias leans forward, kissing Jon between his brows. "Depending on how well you behave and how we work things out, I will let you be human during the daytime too. But it all depends on you, Jon, whether you’re ready to give yourself to me."

"And the rest of the time?"

"You will be a statue." Elias touches their noses together again, looking Jon deep in the eyes. "You have seen how it’s like, when it’s just the two of us. It doesn’t have to be bad."

It doesn’t have to be bad. The sad thing is, part of Jon wants to believe that so, so bad, wants that vague promise of affection and comfort that Elias is offering to him. He knows it’s false, all of it, that Elias’s embrace will be just as cold when he’s flesh and blood than when he’s not. There is nothing for him there, even if it looks like it.

But if he has to choose between prisons-

"Fine." He swallows, blinking hard as he tries not to tear up more.

"Fine what?" Elias brings his mouth over Jon’s, his lips just a breath away from a contact.

"I’ll stay," Jon whispers, sealing his fate.

Elias closes the distance between him, and Jon doesn’t turn away as Elias kisses him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Warm Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142643) by [karkatmarx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatmarx/pseuds/karkatmarx)




End file.
